Vanessa Helsing
"My name is Vanessa. My father happens to be the most famous hunter you've never heard of." -Taming Monster High BSide 01 Van is the daughter of the infamous vampire hunter Abraham van Helsing. She has inherited her father's unnatural immortality, and has been trained as a hunter from her birth by him. She was invited to attend Monster High by the Headmistress in hopes of burying the old hunter ways. Personality Van is a fast thinking, and short fused hunter. She's constantly watching her back for danger, and very used to taking care of herself. She often feels like she was forced to grow up too fast, and quietly wishes she could just drop everything and be a normal teenager sometimes, but whenever that opportunity comes up, something else comes and ruins it for her. So that has leaves her a bit resentful and cold. Physical Appearance Vanessa looks human. She has blonde hair with natural red and black streaks in it that she often has tied back. She has teal eyes, and freckles dust her nose, back, and arms and legs. Classical Monster Van's father is a unique, in-fanon version of Bram Stoker's character Abraham van Helsing. This version, after the death of Lilana Morcelle, sought out the aid of a witch doctor to bind his life to Dracula's; the only way for him to die, is for Dracula to die. The magic froze him in his 30s, and gave him regenerative abilities. He has spent the past century hunting down the count, and teaching new generations of hunters on his travels. Vanessa's birth was a total accident, because Abe was uncertain if his immortality would be passed along, and it would appear that it has. Vanessa is also a fast healing immortal, with the added benefit (or handicap) of having a neurological problem that doesn't allow her to feel pain. Reltationships "I kept walking; left the motel block of rooms, and just wound my way through the parking lot with only the moonlight as a guide. I could keep on walking if I really wanted to, I could go all the way into the city, walk to the school even. The old man wouldn't miss me, wouldn't worry. He never did." -Taming Monster High BSide 01 Family Abe is Van's only family. Her mother, presumably another hunter, was killed shortly after her birth. Abe raised her alone, training her to be a hunter, which has left the two with more of a working partnership rather than a father-daughter one. The two move constantly as well, so that also leaves them being codependent upon one another for company as well. Still, she feels very disconnected from her father. Friends Due to their constant moving, Van hasn't really been in one area long enough to make friends, outside of other hunters. At Monster High though, she considers it her duty to protect Jackson Jekyll, seeing as he is a fellow human in the all-monster school. She also is usually found in close proximity to Andrew Hunter, a fellow hunter. Enemies Most of the student body is considered an "enemy" due to her monster hunter status. Most notably are the vampires, Draculaura and Dexter Arkham due to her father's blood feud with their father/uncle. Pet Again, because of their constant moving, and how animals are often sacrificed in rituals, Van has never really been allowed to own a pet. However, she's come to calling a stray dog she found Stoker, and he apparently has adopted her as his person. Romance At first Van thought she was falling in love with Jackson Jekyll, because he understood what it was like to want to be normal around monsters. But since the return of Andrew Hunter, she realized that from the time she was 7, she has been maddly in love with him. However, due to her fearing his reaction to her "monster status", and his current feelings for someone else, she hasn't told him that. Clothing Basic Vanessa wears a short brown leather jacket over a white tanktop, layered over a gray striped shirt. She has a pair of worn blue jeans, held up with a black belt complete with a stake holster. An arm warmer that matches her shirt on on her right arm, while a blue bracelet is on her right wrist; she also wears a set of silver cross earrings. She wears brown boots, and has her hair tied back in a high ponytail. She has blue eyeshadow and purple lipstick. Dawn of the Dance She still has her leather jacket, but over a long, light blue tube top with matching "prom dress" skirt. A blue bracelet rests on her right wrist, and her hair in down. Her make up also matches her top/skirt. School's Out Van has a three-quarter sleeved blue shirt, under a tan "safari vest", with blue jeans and black combat boots. She wears a brown belt with belt pouches, as well as a black bracelet on her left wrist, gold hoop earrings, and a gold/brown leather cross choker. Most notably, her hair is down, and she has traditional bangs, while her makeup is in shades of brown. Trivia *Van attends the Day Class shift of Monster High *She was one of/ the first monster hunter/slayer OC for the MHdom *Van was the 2nd/3rd custom doll created by KPenDragon *Van's birthday is November 8th *She was originally created to be Draculaura's rival *Her personality and design were based upon Bram Stoker's Abraham van Helsing, and Joss Whedon's Buffy Summers *She originally was a charcter in BonesofaLovelyDoll's "Taming Monster High" but has not appeared since Chapter Two Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Females Category:Human